mythos_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
History
Before there was sea and heaven the world was unformed. Cloaked in darkness, it housed the vilest of creatures: The First Ones. But then there was a storm, and with the storm there was lightning. Where is struck deep in the core of the world, there was the Seed. And where there was the Seed, there was heat, light, life. Then from the dark, the seed birthed And out were four singularities: Fire, to warm the world. Earth, to help it grow. Water, to fertilize new life. And Wind, so it wouldn't strive. But beneath the cloak of the seed, there was Estus. Pure, holy, and spilling from the Seed, it brought forth the New Gods. Armed with the elements and estus, they drove out the demons. The Demonmachy brought forth the end of the Age of the First. And so forth was the Age of Man. Your story begins here... For a timeless and peaceful tale, the deities in the World of Mythos lived harmoniously outside the threat of the First Ones. Malchor, the king of the New Gods, assigned roles to his brothers and sisters, But what for? He questioned. Why care for a world with nothing to care for in it? Thus, from the estus of the Seed of Vitality, Malchor created man, and man worshiped him and his brothers and sisters. And from their prayer and worship, they grew to be a race of their own, and they too lived peacefully amongst their gods. But as the chaos of the Old that came before the humans, their sanctuary would come to an end. In the dream of peace, the First Ones from their hell dimensions outside of Mythos plotted the downfall of the New Gods, and sought to end the core of their power: those who worshipped them. When the time was pure, horde of demons invaded the world of Mythos and launched several crusades against the great civilizations of man. One by one, towns fell, empires crumbled, and man began losing hope in the New as they fell to the Old. A brave few fought viciously, holding the final fort of the once great Illyrian Empire at the Battle of the Alamonium. Tired, morally defeated, and practically dead, they laid down their weapons and invested in the power of prayer. Praying to the father, Malchor, they asked for an escape, for a way to fight their invaders. Hearing the honest, noble and humble calls of his children, Malchor took his goblet, the Lord Vessel, and spilled his blood in it. He reached down to his children and gave them the Lord Vessel, instructing them to drink from his body, and they did. And thus, with the flow of divine estus, the Alamonians became the first Nephilim, half angel, half human warriors and they defeated their enemies. Soon, more men and women drank from the Lord Vessel and became Nephilim warriors. After them, their children and their children’s children and all that would come after inherited their parent’s right to divine estus, and their mission to vanquish the demons and forces of darkness. A decade later and the Nephilim built their own town, and after a century, their own country. But the Nephilim were not the only race to be created. During the invasion, now known as the Demon Incursion, demons raped men and women and gave birth to several new species. Others plagued man with their otherworldly diseases, creating new beast. Lastly, others hid in the shadows and continued to live among man, producing denizens and attacking villages. The threat of demons brought the bulk of humanity to hate those who came from the demons, now called Downworlders. Though the downworlders came from demons, they possessed a human soul and were therefore equally under the protection of the Nephilim. But that didn’t stop the prejudice of man, so a plot of land was carved out for the downworlders. Now under the jurisdiction of the Nephilim, the Downworlders live in peace in their country of Castamere.